Gate of the Smash Bros
by NerdyRed
Summary: Lucy receives some mysterious Celestial Keys with a note attached to it. She discovers that she has been the recipient of six keys to the rare and incredibly powerful Smash Brothers. However, twenty nine more still await her. Genre is subject to change. *WARNING: FAIRY TAIL SPOILERS*


_**A/N: So this just came from my sister deciding that it should exist. We watch Fairy Tail together, and she plays Smash Bros, and she turned to me and said that I should write a story where the characters of Smash Bros are Lucy's celestial spirits. Should be fun. If I get bored, I may or may not extend this from a oneshot. Enjoy!**_

A wizended old man with a hood hiding his face silently opened the door of Fairy Tail and slipped in, scanning the crowd of energetic mages that were scattered throguh the entire building. When he saw the one for whom he was looking, he shuffled over and reached into his pocket, extracting the object he was to deliver. He tapped on the young blond girl's shoulder and tried to keep his face hidden as he spoke to her.

"Lucy," he mumbled, and she raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"Yes?" she replied, attracting the attracting the attention of the fire mage with pink hair sitting near to her. He seemed to tense protectively. "Can I help you, sir?"

The man held out his delivery to Lucy. "You are a Celestial Spirit mage, right?"

She nodded, taking the box from his hand. "Uh...yes." There was a pause as she tried to look into his hidden eyes, then opened the box and gawked at the six keys inside and said, "Excuse me, um, how did you know? And...where did you get these?"

He smiled satisfactorily, though Lucy couldn't see it, and merely told her, "Just take them. I'm sure they will help you and your guild." And as he came, he was gone.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked, sliding over to Lucy and looking at the keys with her. His eyes widened in shock. "Whoa, and where'd he get all those keys?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not sure." She laid out the keys on the table in front of them and gazed at them for a moment. The symbols were all unrecognizable to her. She had no idea what any of these Celestial Spirits were. She wasn't sure they were even from any constellations. They were so strange; she was considering asking Loke when Natsu got her attention.

"Hey, Lucy." He held a piece of paper out in front of her. "Look. There was a note in there, too."

She snatched the note out of his hand and unfolded it, then began to shake as she read what was written in handwriting that was all too familiar.

_Lucy,_

_I've left these Celestial Keys for you. There are three others that I entrusted to different people, but your father and I were the only two who knew about the six of these. They are very special, incredibly rare spirits from a realm called Smash Brothers. The six that are here are Link (Gate of Courage), Zelda (Gate of Wisdom), Pikachu (Gate of Lightning), Marth (Gate of Altea), Ike (Gate of the Mercenary), and Kirby (Gate of the Dreamer). All of them are more powerful than you could believe and just as loyal as every other spirit. Because I had contracts with all of them, it is extended to you. Take good care of them, my daughter._

_ Love, Mom_

Lucy covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. She never knew that her mother had left her such a thing. She bolted out of her seat and ran out the doors of the guild to look for the man who gave the keys to her so she could thank him. However, he was nowhere to be seen, and no trace of where he went. Lucy's shoulders slumped as she went back inside to look at the keys anddistinguish which was which. The conclusion was soon reached that summoning Zelda would be best, asking questions about the Smash Brothers spirits.

Picking up the key that had what looked like a crown on it, Lucy took a deep breath, held out the key, and called, "Gate of Wisdom, I open thee! Zelda!" Moments later, a young woman with long blond hair and wearing a beautiful gown stood before her. She gave an slight, elegant bow.

"Master Lucy, I assume?" the spirit said in a smooth, sophisticated voice. "Daughter of Layla Heartfilia. How may I be of service to you?"

"Just Lucy is fine," she replied, sitting down next to Natsu, and inviting Zelda to sit across from her. "Your gate is of wisdom. Can you tell me a few things? About the Smash Brothers?"

Zelda nodded. "What of us do you wish to know?"

"Um..." Lucy thought for a moment, then smiled at the spirit. "Why don't you start by telling me about yourself?" It was at least a place to start.

Zelda immediately plunged into her story, her life in the spirit world. She was a princess of a land called Hyrule, and the Triforce of Wisdom. Link, Triforce of Courage, was her good friend, and the two of them often needed to work together when Ganondorf, Triforce of Power, attacked. She told me more of her life as the princess, and spoke highly of Link. When she was finished, she looked at Lucy expectantly.

"Wow," Lucy commented. "That's amazing. So Link is going to be a strong ally." She nodded. "Definitely someone good to depend on."

Natsu leaned forward. "Tell us more about these Smash Brothers." He definitely had a direct way with words that Lucy would openly admit she did not possess.

Zelda nodded. "The Smash Brothers must be united. We are all powerful alone, but together, the true power is released, and our master receives a new ability of her own." Before Natsu could ask what this ability was, she continued, "It is called the Final Smash. Every Smash Brother has a Final Smash, but only when we are together is it most effective. Then, with our combined power and the power of our master, there is no enemy that could possibly defeat us."

Lucy raised her eyebrows in shock. "Well, I have six of you. How many more Brothers are there?"

The princess closed her eyes and replied quietly, "In all, there are thirty five Smash Brothers. Twenty nine of us are still missing." She opened her eyes. "If you do not wish to search for the other Brothers, that is your choice. Layla made the decision to raise a family rather than find twenty nine more spirits, and you can also choose not to unite us."

"But we've got to see what this Final Smash is!" Natsu shouted. He nudged Lucy. "Come on! Let's try to get the rest! It'll give you more choices in battle, too!"

Lucy could only sit there in shock. Thirty five Smash Brothers? It was a good start she had, with six, but searching for all the rest was just insane. It would take so many years to find even a few, since Smash Brother spirits were so rare. Was the immense power even worth it? She thought about the many fights she had already been a part of and considered for a moment. Then Lucy laughed and said, "We could use a Final Smash every once in a while." She turned to Natsu. "You'll be willing to help me look for them?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

However, two days after Lucy received the six keys, the S Class test was announced, and shortly after, they left for the island. Lucy and Natsu were not able to search for Smash Brothers keys for seven years, and her small inkling of who the man that gave her the keys was affirmed when she finally returned home, and one of the gifts lying on her bed was a key with a note that read, "Ganondorf, Gate of Power." Her father was that man who entered the guild. And another incident like Achnologia was never going to happen again.


End file.
